


Both Boys (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

by findinglarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad, angsty, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinglarry/pseuds/findinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini one shot base on Harry and Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Boys (Larry Stylinson One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Normal font is both
> 
> Italics is Louis
> 
> Bold is Harry

Both boys sit in the chairs.

 

Both boys look at the people in front of them.

 

Both boys say nothing as the people start talking.

 

Both boys hold each others hand tightly.

 

Both boys' hearts break at the people's words.

 

Both boys argue with them.

 

Both boys are filled with anger.

 

Both boys are silenced soon and remain silent.

 

Both boys hang their heads with sadness.

 

Both boys let go of each others hands.

 

Both boys stand up after it's over.

 

Both boys leave the room and walk out.

 

Both boys drive home in separate cars because they are forced to.

 

Both boys get home at the same time.

 

Both boys walk into the house in silence.

 

Both boys take off their shoes.

 

Both boys slowly walk into the kitchen and grab a glass of water.

 

Both boys sip at their water as they look at their phones.

 

Both boys look up at each other.

 

Both boys have sadness in their eyes.

 

Both boys walk down the hall

 

Both boys head to their rooms.

 

Both boys turn to face each other at their doorways.

 

Both boys stare at each other with no words.

 

Both boys shed silent tears.

 

Both boys say nothing.

 

Both boys mouth words to one another.

 

Both boys turn and walk into their rooms.

 

Both boys shut their doors and locked them.

 

Both boys cried silently alone in their beds.

 

Both boys cry themselves to sleep.

 

_One boy wakes up alone._

 

**One boy is gone, moved out alone.**

 

_One boy cries that morning alone._

 

**One boy sheds his tears alone.**

 

_One boy no longer sings in the shower._

 

**One boy no longer makes tea at night.**

 

_One boy sits on the couch alone._

 

**One boy sits on the couch alone.**

 

But both boys are trapped inside themselves.

 

Both boys want out.

 

Both boys want to be free.


End file.
